Compartment is Heaven, But Tacos are Hell
by Aleiav aka Lola
Summary: Yes, I am back! I’m sorry I went away. Won’t happen again. Here’s a new character you can play with. Leaving the script form behind. This is combining one of my two favorite things. IZ and Eminem. And no it’s not focused on him so don’t even sta


Yes, I am back! I'm sorry I went away. Won't happen again. Here's a new character you can play with. Leaving the script form behind. This is combining one of my two favorite things. IZ and Eminem. And no it's not focused on him so don't even start. Strictly IZ story with an Eminem twist. Enjoy 

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. I don't own Eminem (I wish I did, but sadly I don't) or his lyrics. But I do own the new character, Stacy. Muhahaha. You may use Stacy in your FFs but please just say you don't own her (and for brownie points, put that I do. LOL) P.S. You will understand the title as soon as you finish the story.  
  
Compartment is Heaven, But Tacos are Hell  
  
The sun rises in the small town that Zim is hiding in. It has been 3 years and no one but Dib has suspected him yet. People have flocked from arcade to arcade as Game Slave 4-10 has been born and died. Dib is yet to prove of Zim's alien counterpart. Meanwhile the world waits for a new Game Slave. Gaz is constantly angry, as usual. And Dib is constantly crazy, as usual. But suddenly the Tallest get tired of Zim's failed attempts and Gir's taco antics and decide to send a little. aid.

From deep space a compartment carrying a new aid to destroying Earth is being transported. Even a small, meek planet such as earth is worthy of an extra mechanical casualty maker. The compartment lands right on Zim's new nanoship as he is holding part A and part B in comparison with the chart of Irken letters revealing the ship's assembly. The compartment lands with a crash and Zim stands there dumbfounded. He removes his earphones which are blaring the lyrics of "Cleanin' Out My Closet". 

"What!" he screeches, "My nanoship. my lovely piece of destruction." 

Gir walks up to him. "Aww pity, pity", Gir says, "Looks like your little robot has took a nighty whity" 

"Yes Gir", Zim replies, "It seems as such" 

Zim gazes at the compartment and discovers Irken letters on them. 

"It seems as though the Tallest have sent me help!" Zim screams, "Bless their evil, malicious hearts. They have given me reason to stay on the wretched planet" 

Zim opens the compartment and a robot is revealed. Zim grabs the robot and walks to the opening and flushes himself down into his living room. He walks to his couch and sits down. He gazes at the robot. Gir flushes himself up and walks to the couch, glances at Zim, turns on the TV, and begins to bounce. 

"Boing, boing, boing, boing" 

"Gir stop bouncing" 

"Boing, boing, boing, boing" 

"GIR!" 

"What?!" 

"Stop! Can't you see a new era is dawning? This robot will help us rule the earth" 

"Yea. So?" Gir continues to bounce. 

"Gir! If you quit bouncing I'll let you name it" 

"Goody!!" 

The TV blares, "Crazy Taco is now under new management. Stacy Khan! She is declaring tomorrow 'Free Taco Day' so come on down and get your free tacos!" 

"Cray. zee. TACO!" 

"Oh NO!" Zim yells 

"Yes!" Gir watches TV frozen with his eyes open wide. 

"It will be okay my new destruction device", says Zim to the robot. Zim ponders. "Now what will we call you?" 

"I love Stacy!" screams Gir. 

"Stacy? Well. it fits.", replies Zim. 

A day passes and Zim is being hauled out to Crazy Taco by Gir, joining them is Zim's new robot Stacy, dressed in a cat costume. Stacy is more intelligent than Gir, and she acts like she is a human. She walks upright with Zim and Gir in front of her. They arrive at Crazy Taco and Zim dusts himself off. 

"Well we're here-" 

"TACO BAR!!!" screams Gir, interrupting Zim and pulling him and Stacy toward the Taco Bar. He begins eating all the tacos. 

"GIR! This is ridiculous. 

Stacy and I refuse to take part in your taco gorging antics! C'mon Stace", replies Zim. 

"WAIT!" screams Gir, "Come one Stacy. You know you want to try a taco. It's rrrrreally good. Just try one". 

Stacy takes the last taco from Gir's hand and eats it. She starts to convulse and she twitches and turns into all sorts of directions. Her robot voice morphs into a version of Gir's voice only girly. 

"NOOOO!" screams Zim. 

"I… LOVE… TACOS!!!!!!" she screams. Gir and Stacy are now hopping up and down screeching 

"Boing, boing, boing" and "Tacos, tacos, tacos". 

Zim pulls his CD Player out of his pocket and puts his headphones on. He dreads the Tallest. 

As he heads out the door he sings along, "I'm sorry Momma. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make you cry, but tonight, I'm cleanin' out my closet".  
  
  


.::The End::.


End file.
